


morning sun

by softluv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? i dunno whats dis, Lowercase, M/M, also kinda inspired by ojos color sol by calle trece, and la vie en rose (himym version), but nothing graphic dont worry!!!!, i was inspired by morning sun by edward hopper, panic attacks mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softluv/pseuds/softluv
Summary: warm velvet skin, lips with a soft light on them. that's all wonwoo was; nothing more, nothing less.





	

_warmth_.

that's the only word wonwoo could think of that could describe how he felt when he woke up that morning. the sun hit his face in such a gentle way, it almost felt as if it was caressing his cheeks. it felt good, it felt kind.  
wonwoo smiled without even noticing. it was something automatic, just like his everyday life. he woke up, showered, went to work, ate, went to sleep and all over again. he was more than used to it, and maybe that's why that day, he felt something was off.  
his days never started like that, in such a slow way. he was always in a rush, running through his tiny apartment with a toothbrush in his mouth and toast in his free hand. but in that moment, he didn't have to worry about being late. it felt like someone stopped time, like he was the only person in the world. each sound the clock made, every second that passed, it felt like a whole life spent in the sun.

wonwoo had never felt like that. all the emotions he never felt, the ones he only knew because of books or movies, he was feeling them in that exact moment; all at once. he felt joy and happiness, bliss and pleasure. he felt more alive than ever. he thought that if he went to his window and jumped, he could fly like birds do, freely and with no limits. he never thought he'd actually be able to feel like this, he never thought he deserved it. only the good guys deserve to be happy, only the good persons deserve to be alive, or at least that's what his mother always told him.  
and he tried to be a good guy, he did. he always wanted to give the best of himself, and he never let anyone see him breaking and falling apart. only a few lucky persons had seen him truly smiling and laughing like a child, and they'd only seen him like that because wonwoo was sure he would always have them around.

but even after realizing he had never felt more alive, he still felt like a part of him was missing; like he abruptly woke up without his left arm or like he couldn't talk.  
he was alone in his tiny room, and the other side of the bed wasn't as warm as his chest or his cheeks. and in that moment, he felt empty, and all the joy and happiness in his day were gone.  
looking around, he recognized the paintings hanging on the walls and the bookcase filled with his favorite works. he recognized his pale orange blanket and his matching pillows; he even remembered why he bought them in the first place — it was because soonyoung said his room was too boring. he recognized his messy desk with all his belongings scattered through it. he knew it was his bedroom, but why did it feel so out of place?  
wonwoo had _that_ feeling in his stomach, the same one he had every morning when he woke up and had to go to school; and the same one he had when he was about to have a panic attack. he lied down again, resting his head on his pillow and sighed. he breathed deeply, trying to make that ugly odd feeling go away.  
when finally was calm, he heard the door crack open and his heart jumped out of his chest.

“oh” he heard someone say, “i thought you were sleeping. if i knew you were awake i'd have called you for breakfast”

and there it was, that silly smile on wonwoo's face. because that was what mingyu made him feel. he was the part of him that was missing, he was his left arm and the warmth in his cheeks. mingyu made him feel all those things, but even better. because wonwoo knew he made mingyu feel those things too.

“why are you smiling?” mingyu asked while throwing himself over his boyfriend and resting his head in his chest. wonwoo giggled, “i'm not smiling, i just have to sneeze” he knew mingyu would never believe a lie like that, but he said it anyways.

mingyu was like the sun to wonwoo. he made his heart warm; he was there every morning when he woke up and every afternoon when he came home from college. mingyu has been with wonwoo ever since they were little kids, and he knew every trait he had. they had been there for each other in the good and the bad times, and they were sure nothing would ever break them apart.  
wonwoo knew for a fact mingyu would do anything to make him happy; he'd even blow the clouds way just so wonwoo could have a nice day. and he'd do the exact same for him.

“mingyu” he said, while closing his eyes and letting a big smile take place in his face. without even waiting for his boyfriend to answer, he opened his mouth again, “i love you”  
mingyu nodded and snuggled closer to the crook of his neck. “i love you too”


End file.
